Mackenzie Aladjem
Mackenzie Aladjem This biographical article needs additional citations for verification. Please help by adding reliable sources. Contentious material about living persons that is unsourced or poorly sourced must be removed immediately, especially if potentially libelous or harmful. (January 2014) Text document with red question mark.svg Some or all of this article's listed sources may not be reliable. Please help this article by looking for better, more reliable sources, or by checking whether the references meet the criteria for reliable sources. Unreliable citations may be challenged or deleted. (January 2014) Mackenzie Aladjem Born September 11, 2001 (age 13) United States Occupation Actress Years active 2006–present Mackenzie Aladjem (born September 11, 2001)needed is an American child actress. She is currently co-starring in the Showtime series Nurse Jackie as the titular character's daughter, Fiona Peyton, for which she won a Young Artist Award. She also is appearing in the soap opera All My Children as Miranda Montgomery. Aladjem is also a dancer. Contents hide 1 Career 2 Filmography 3 Awards 4 References 5 External links Careeredit Aladjem has appeared in television shows including Passions and CSI: Miami. She has also performed in the national tour of the Broadway stage production of Annie portraying the character Molly. Aladjem has been performing since age four.1 She currently plays Miranda Montgomery, daughter of Bianca Montgomery on the American daytime drama All My Children. She made her film debut in the film The Lincoln Lawyer, based on the book by Michael Connelly. Filmographyedit Year Film Role Notes 2007 CSI: Miami Emma Wade Television series (Episode "Born to Kill") Passions Pamela Television soap opera (Episode #1.2000) Television soap opera (Episode #1.2001) 2010 Nurse Jackie Fiona Peyton Main Character, 2010–Present All My Children Miranda Montgomery Television soap opera, July 2010–July 2011 2011 The Lincoln Lawyer Hayley Haller Film debut Workaholics Girl #2 Television series (Episode "Heist School") 2012 This Is 40 Judith Of Two Minds Mollie Clarke Television movie 2013 Grey's Anatomy Emma Television series (Episode "Idle Hands") Awardsedit Year Award Category Film Result 20112 Young Artist Awards Best Performance in a TV Series — Recurring Young Actress Ten and Under Nurse Jackie Won Best Performance in a Daytime TV Series — Young Actress 12 and Under All My Children Nominated 20123 Young Artist Awards Best Performance in a TV Series — Recurring Young Actress Ten and Under Nurse Jackie Nominated Best Performance in a Daytime TV Series - Young Actress Ten and Under All My Children Nominated Referencesedit Jump up ^ Annieontour.com (Google cache version) Jump up ^ "32nd Annual Young Artist Awards". youngartistawards.org. Retrieved 2012-07-26. Jump up ^ "33rd Annual Young Artist Awards". youngartistawards.org. Retrieved 2012-07-26. External linksedit Mackenzie Aladjem at the Internet Movie Database Stub icon This article about an American actor or actress is a stub. You can help Wikipedia by expanding it. Categories: 2001 birthsAmerican child actressesAmerican stage actressesAmerican television actressesLiving peopleAmerican soap opera actresses21st-century American actressesAmerican musical theatre actressesAmerican film actressesAmerican female dancersAmerican actor stubs Navigation menu Create accountLog inArticleTalkReadEditView history Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikimedia Shop Interaction Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page Tools What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page Print/export Create a book Download as PDF Printable version Languages Dansk Deutsch Suomi Edit links This page was last modified on 5 July 2014 at 07:56. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-prof Category:Nina and Liz Character Category:Nina and Liz Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Actress Category:Teen Category:Female